Being Percy
by Skrillexia
Summary: Now i'm sure you are all aware about James changing is ways for good, but Percy has also changed to how James was, enjoy this story


Being Percy

**Summary**: - Ever since James has changed his ways for good, Percy has changed as well like how James used to be pompous and boastful.

**Note**: - I'm using the CGI engines, also if you're a bit confused with the extra names e.g. Laura, Angel e.c.t. Look at the story "James' new friend" then it will become clear.

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor, the engines were waiting for the fat controller. Percy was impatient.

**Percy**: Where is the fat controller, I want to work.

**Gordon**: He'll be here soon Percy, so be patient.

**Percy**: I haven't got the time to be patient, I'm going to be the fastest engine on Sodor.

**Henry**: Percy everyone knows that Gordon is the fastest.

**Percy**: I don't care I'm still going to be the fastest engine.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Today you will all do your normal jobs.

The engines nodded, the fat controller left.

**Percy**: Like I said I'm going to be the fastest engine on Sodor.

Patrick sighed. The other engines felt sorry for him.

Percy raced out of the sheds.

**Rebecca**: It's almost like Percy and James have switched brains.

The engines laughed.

**James**: He'll end up being in an accident.

**Gordon**: It'll serve him right.

The other engines agreed.

Meanwhile Percy was at the docks, he was waiting for his mail trucks to be loaded.

**Percy**: Hurry up I'm a busy engine.

**Worker**: We'm working as fast as we can Percy.

**Percy**: Well you're not working fast enough.

The mail trucks were loaded.

**Percy**: At last, next time load faster.

The workmen were cross.

Percy raced out of the docks.

Percy was racing like the wind, Welsworth station came into view, Percy had to stop there to pick up more mail bags but he didn't he raced through the station.

**Stationmaster**: Stop Percy!

But Percy was already in the distance.

Percy saw Toby ahead of him chuffing slowly.

**Percy**: I don't want Toby holding me up.

Percy whistled loudly, Toby was surprised he spluttered to a stop.

**Percy**: Out of the way Toby!

**Toby**: I have to take my time Percy.

Percy was cross.

**Percy**: Just move!

Toby puffed forward then Percy changed to the middle line and raced ahead.

**Tyler**: What's wrong with Percy?

**Toby**: I don't know Tyler he's changed alot.

A few minutes later Percy puffed into Marron station, Alicia botti was there.

**Alicia**: Hello there Percy.

**Percy**: Hello.

**Alicia**: I'm waiting for Gordon to take me to Knapford station.

Percy had an idea.

**Percy**: Don't worry Alicia I'll take you to Knapford faster than Gordon.

**Alicia**: That's very kind of you Percy.

**Percy**: Climb into my cab.

Alicia climbed into Percy's cab then he raced away.

Then just as Percy had gone Gordon arrived to pick up Alicia botti.

**Gordon**: Where's Alicia?

The stationmaster came over to them.

**Stationmaster**: Percy just took her to Knapford.

**Rebecca**: That was Gordon's job.

**Stationmaster**: Percy said something about he could get her there faster than you Gordon.

**Gordon**: He might be able to get her there fast but he doesn't know about the safety of passengers.

**Rebecca**: We'd better go and find him before Alicia gets hurt.

**Gordon**: Good idea Rebecca.

Gordon raced out of Marron station.

Meanwhile Percy was speeding along the line, Alicia botti was having a nice ride. Knapford station came into view, but Percy didn't stop he raced through the station. The fat controller was surprised.

Just then Gordon puffed in the station.

**Gordon**: Sir which way did Percy go.

**Rebecca**: He's got Alicia.

**Fat controller**: He went down there he came through this station extremely fast.

**Gordon**: Ok thanks sir.

And Gordon raced out of the station.

Percy was racing along the line, he sped past James.

**James**: Percy slow down!

**Tina**: He'll get hurt.

**James**: I know.

Then he sped past Henry.

**Henry**: Percy you're gonna get hurt!

**Laura**: Slow down!

Then he raced past Thomas.

**Thomas**: Percy slow down!

**Angel**: You're gonna cause an accident!

Percy didn't listen.

He rounded a bend there was Gordon coming towards him.

**Percy**: Oh no!

**Gordon**: Move Percy!

But Percy couldn't move.

**Alicia**: Oh no!

**Percy**: Ah!

Gordon swerved into a siding and bashed the buffers and came off the tracks. Luckily Rebecca wasn't hurt.

**Gordon**: Are you ok Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Yeah, are you ok?

**Gordon**: I'm ok.

Percy puffed away.

**Rebecca**: Percy's left us.

Gordon sighed.

**Gordon**: Ok, Rebecca go and find help.

**Rebecca**: It'll take me ages without transport.

**Gordon**: You'll just have to manage, please Rebecca.

Rebecca wasn't happy but she agreed.

**Rebecca**: Ok I'll do it.

**Gordon**: Thank you Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, then she walked along the main line.

A few yards down Rebecca spotted Thomas, he stopped by Rebecca.

**Thomas**: Hello Rebecca what's wrong?

**Rebecca**: It's Gordon he's come of the tracks, he was trying to avoid hitting Percy.

The fat controller stepped out of Thomas' cab.

**Fat controller**: We will help Gordon.

Rebecca smiled.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard Rebecca.

Rebecca climbed into Thomas' cab then Thomas puffed down the line.

Thomas found Gordon. Thomas stopped Rebecca climbed out of Thomas' cab and went over to Gordon.

**Gordon**: Good job Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: Are you ok Gordon?

**Gordon**: I'm fine, I was trying to avoid hitting Percy.

**Fat controller**: Rebecca has told us that already, now we must get you back on the tracks. Thomas you must go and collect Rocky.

**Thomas**: But sir I'm not strong enough to pull rocky on my own.

**Gordon**: James is working there, ask James.

**Thomas**: Ok.

**Fat controller**: Be quick Thomas.

Thomas raced away.

Thomas arrived at the Sodor search and rescue centre. James was there.

**James**: What's wrong Thomas?

**Thomas**: Gordon has come off the tracks.

**James**: Is he ok?

**Thomas**: He's fine, but we need to take Rocky to help him.

**Rocky**: I'm ready to go.

The two engines were coupled up to Rocky then they set off to rescue Gordon.

Soon they arrived, Gordon was lifted back onto the tracks.

**Gordon**: Thank you Rocky.

**Rocky**: No problem Gordon.

**Fat controller**: We must find Percy.

**Rebecca**: Sir I saw Percy go that way.

**Gordon**: He didn't bother to help us.

**Fat controller**: Ok Gordon I'll go with you to find Percy.

**Gordon**: Climb aboard sir.

The fat controller climbed into Gordon's cab. Then they set off to find Percy.

Soon they found Percy derailed.

**Gordon**: Here you are Percy.

**Rebecca**: Where's Alicia?

Alicia appeared from behind Percy.

**Fat controller**: Alicia I'm sorry about Percy, I don't know what's gotten into him.

**Alicia**: Percy doesn't know anything about passenger safety, can you take me Gordon.

**Gordon**: Climb aboard Alicia.

Alicia smiled then climbed into Gordon's cab.

**Fat controller**: Gordon can you take Alicia to Knapford station.

**Gordon**: Yes sir.

Gordon puffed away.

Soon they arrived at Knapford, Alicia botti got out of Gordon's cab.

**Alicia**: Thank you Gordon, you defiantly know about passenger safety.

Gordon blushed.

**Gordon**: Well I have pulled the express for many years and I've got to know about passenger safety.

**Rebecca**: We'm just glad that you're safe.

Alicia smiled.

**Alicia**: But are you ok Gordon, because you had a nasty accident.

**Gordon**: I'm ok, I had to risk it so I didn't hit Percy.

**Alicia**: You're definitely a useful engine Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

That night the other engines accept Percy were talking.

**Laura**: Why has Percy changed so much?

**Henry**: Who knows Laura.

**Gordon**: Percy changed when James changed.

Rebecca was puzzled.

**Rebecca**: What do you mean?

**Gordon**: Y'know how James was, pompous boastful and Selfish.

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

**Gordon**: Now because James has changed, he's now kind and thoughtful.

James smiled.

**James**: And Percy is basically like I was.

**Rebecca**: Oooh cool.

Just then Percy puffed into the sheds.

Percy looked at his friends, he sighed.

**Gordon**: What's wrong Percy?

**Percy**: I feel really bad about what I've done, I shouldn't have gone fast, I'm sorry everyone for everything.

The other engines smiled.

**Percy**: Can you all forgive me?

**Gordon**: Of course Percy.

**Rebecca**: We'm just glad you've learnt your lesson.

**Henry**: There's still one thing that confuses me.

**Percy**: What's that?

**Henry**: Why did you change to what James was?

**Percy**: Because I wanted to, and I still do but this time I won't go fast I'll just boast like no tomorrow!

The other engines sighed, they were happy that Percy wasn't speeding but they wasn't happy that Percy was going to be boasting like no tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, Don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
